This invention relates to lubrication additives and more particularly relates to a novel and improved lubrication additive composition characterized by its anti-oxidant and anti-wear properties and is particularly adaptable for use in internal combustion engines to substantially reduce friction between metal surfaces and to realize increased mileage.
Lubrication additive formulations have been devised to promote improved lubrication in various applications, such as, internal combustion engines. In the past, these have included the use of chlorinated paraffinic oils, naphthenic oils, as well as various types of wetting/lubrication aids. Moreover, it has been proposed to use minute metal particles suspended in a petroleum based oil in the formulation of a lubrication additive for internal combustion engines and reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,968 for lubricant additive which is incorporated by reference herein. By way of illustration, for an automobile crank case application, the '968 patent discloses a formulation of one to two ounces of metal particles, 20 microns or smaller, made up of 60% copper, 40% lead, three to four ounces of a 40 w high premium motor oil together with a small amount of grease to maintain the metal particles in suspension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,856 to Jamison is directed to a solid lubrication additive containing metal particles in combination with a polymeric carrier and a tackifier to increase adhesion of the additive materials with metal surfaces. It is believed however that the tackifier may actually increase the drag between the opposing metal surfaces, particularly at lower temperatures. As a solid lubricant composition, Jamison is intended more for use in coating external wear surfaces, such as, the wheel flanges on a railcar.
Although the hereinbefore described metal particle-containing additives have performed adequately, there is a continuing need to provide a metal particle-containing additive of the type described with improved anti-friction, anti-oxidant and anti-wear properties. More specifically, as applied to its primary intended application as a crank case oil or transmission oil, it is important to enhance the anti-friction and lubricating properties of the additive by providing better wetting and coating of the appropriate metal surfaces while being capable of sustaining its performance at extreme pressure and temperature levels. In this setting, it is also highly desirable to avoid the use of phosphate compounds as an ingredient in the additive.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a novel and improved liquid lubricant additive which when added to engine oil or transmission oil products has the ability to coat metal surfaces over wide temperature and pressure ranges, such as for example, coating the relatively moving metal surfaces of an internal combustion engine; also to provide improved anti-friction, anti-oxidant, anti-wear properties in the oil into which it is introduced.